Forgotten Memories
by SaKuRa-E
Summary: Sakura couldn’t forgive herself for not stopping sasuke when he’s going to orochimaru. So she trains hard so that someday she would bring sasuke back. One day, Sakura, Hinata and Miyako is called the‘3 shadow kunoichi’...SasuSaku,NaruHina Sorry For the l
1. Default Chapter

**Author's note: I'm making this new story coz' my story called 'Just between us' doesn't have a lot of attention. (Sakura-e shook her head.) **

**Summary: Okay! Back to the story. In this story, Sakura couldn't forgive herself for not stopping sasuke when he's going to orochimaru. So she trains hard so that someday she would bring sasuke back. One day, Sakura, Hinata and Miyako is called the'3 shadow kunoichi'. What will happen next? **

**Biography:**

**3 shadow kunoichi: The strongest kunoichi. They use sign language to each other when fighting and when necessary **

**Haruno Sakura: Leader of '3 shadow kunoichi' her special jutsu is 'kage bunshin no yami' She has the yukagi bloodline so when fighting, her eyes turn pink.**

**Hyuuga Hinata: She enter the '3 shadow kunoichi' because naruto always ignore her and she determine to become stronger. She keeps her hair long. Her special jutsu is 'kage bunshin no mirai'**

**Katsushita Miyako: Sakura and Hinata found Miyako and train her. Miyako lost her memory because of one incident she can't recall. She has a long black hair and black eyes. When fighting, her eyes turn chocolate **

**Forgotten Memories….**

"We have to find Sakura and Hinata." A blonde women age 50 said to her search party. Uchiha Sasuke's sitting on a tree while his teammates sit at the bottom of the tree. They both think how they can find Sakura and Hinata.

"Shika-kun…. I'm cold." Yamanaka Ino said to her boyfriend. Nara Shikamaru hugs his girl in a tight embrace. "Are you still cold now?" He asks. Ino shook her head.

Ten-ten practice with Neji. They both look tired. Sasuke think where could Sakura be now? He really miss her smile, her tears and her laughter.

**Hinata P.O.V**

I detect a leaf shinobi near us and I bet they were looking for us. Sakura-sama looks at the moon. I don't know why, but she always looks at the moon. And she often says that it's beautiful.

"Sakura-sama, I'll do it." I said to Sakura-sama. "Okay…. Be careful" She replies. Some people say that she's a cold-blooded killer but the truth is she's really nice.

I tied my hair and jump to the place where I would see my first crush. Uzumaki Naruto. I wonder how he looks now.

**Normal P.O.V**

Hinata look at everyone. How she miss them. The first things that catch her eyes are Uzumaki Naruto. His innocent eyes.

"Why did you all come here?" Hinata said in a cold voice. She has to do this. Sakura believe in her. "Hinata….. Please come back with us to Konoha." Tsunade said "NO…… I don't want to leave Sakura-sama and Miyako-chan." Hinata replies.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Hinata where is Sakura?" He asks. "I will tell you but you have to defeat me first." Hinata stop. "And if you lose, you have to go back to Konoha." She continued.

Hinata just want a simple battle with Sasuke but look what happen. Everyone except Naruto take out their Kunai. Ready to fight.

**Hinata P.O.V**

This is bad. I don't want to fight with the other especially Naruto-kun and Neji-kun. I step backward. A tree touches my skin. A tree! I jump and went to one of the big branch and take the invincible string that Sakura-sama gave to me

Ready! I activate my byakugan. All of them jump to me to attack. I use Kage bunshin no mirai that Sakura-sama thought me. Puff! Their movement stops. I use the string to tied them and cancel my jutsu.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Damn! Hinata how can you become this strong?" Sasuke said. "Simple. Sakura-sama thought me." Hinata answers. Ino and Shikamaru look at the ground.

Hinata tied the string to the big tree behind her. "I don't like people looking down at Sakura-sama. Too bad Sakura-sama doesn't let me kill you" Hinata said to Sasuke. Naruto thought. **'Hinata has change a lot'**

Suddenly, a short branch of sakura tree hit the string. Hinata look at the sakura branch. "Sakura-sama" She said slowly. Sakura stand on a tree branch.

Sakura held her hand to Hinata. Meaning: Let's go. Sasuke look at Sakura. The entire thing that he could see is only a figure in black. (It was night). Hinata point at sasuke. A sigh was heard.

Sakura jump to the ground and that time Sasuke could see Sakura's face. Sakura sit at one big log and take the Sakura branch. (She always has one. Duh! Her name was SAKURA right?) And she plays with it

**Sakura P.O.V**

I didn't know that I will meet with Sasuke-kun here. It brings me the memories. At the Konoha gate. Did he really say 'Thank you'? I have to get my feeling for Sasuke-kun away. "What are you guys doing here?" I said as I throw the branch at the tree that Hinata tied the string to. And the string cut off

Hinata look at me and she touch her forehead. Meaning: Why? I nodded my head. And that means: its okay. "Sakura-chan…" Ino said as she makes her way to me. I activate yukagi and she stops. "Don't come close to me." I said. 'Because I'm a demon' I whisper.

I look at Ino. Her knee is bleeding. That must happen when they fight with Hinata. "Miyako, Heal it." I said. I still care about Ino. She's once my best friend.

Miyako nodded. She walks to Ino and touch Ino's knee. A green light comes out of her hand.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Sakura look different because of her hair. It grown longer. When Ino walk to Sakura, She said "Don't come close to me". And her eyes turn pink. She also said 'Because I'm a demon' but she almost whispering.

I guess I'm the only one who notices. The 'Miyako' girl heal Ino's knee. Sakura still care about Ino.

**Normal P.O.V**

Silence. Ten-ten is shaking in cold and scared. Sakura look at the moon. "Solitude….." Sakura said. Everyone look at her and said "Huh?" Sakura shook her head.

"Didn't you hear me? What are YOU GUYS doing here?" Sakura repeat. "We want to bring you and Hinata back to Konoha. Right now." Sasuke answers. Once again, Sakura shook her head. "My answer is…….. No." She said in a monotone.

Everyone was in shock. All of them thought that Sakura change…… a lot. "But why Sakura-chan?" Naruto said. "Gomene……. Naruto. Right now, I'm a traitor of Konoha remember? I'm the leader of 3 shadow kunoichi. I'm not gonna leave it. And more importantly……….. It's my life. I do whatever I want with it. Understand?" Sakura replied.

Naruto slowly nodded his head. "I have to go" Sakura said. "Hinata, Miyako, take care of them while I'm gone." She continued. "Nani!" Shikamaru shouted. "You guys know that I'm an assassin right? You thought I will let all of you live?" Sakura replies as she laughs. And she jumps into the darkness.

**Miyako P.O.V**

Hinata-chan tied them. Sakura-sama is so cool. Hinata-chan told me that Sakura-sama love Sasuke-san but Sasuke-san doesn't love her. Poor Sakura-sama. I could see that Ino-san is almost crying. And Hinata-chan told me that Ino-san always call Sakura-sama: Big-forehead girl.

Too bad Sakura-sama doesn't let us kill them. I went to Ino-san and she cried. "Don't worry Ino-san, Sakura-sama doesn't let us kill you." I said. "Why?" She asks. "Sakura-sama still cares about all of you especially you: Sasuke." Hinata-chan said as she point to Sasuke-san.

"Where is she going?" Sasuke ask. "She went to assassinate people." Hinata-chan answered. And I can see that Ino-san in a shock. "She went to assassinate the sand run-nin." Hinata-chan continued.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I hate myself! Sweatdrop……. Now I need to find the sand run-nin. I wonder where they could be. I'm kinda tired jumping from tree to tree. So I stop at one clear ground.

Oh uh! I saw the sand run-nin. The three of them stand infront of me. Smiling and grinning. "So…… you're the leader of the 3 shadow kunoichi huh? You're cute baby…" One of them said.

I take my katana and activate my yukagi. I get the feeling that they are easy to beat. Suddenly, the picture of Sasuke-kun comes into my eyes. "Slash!" a sound was heard. When I look at my right hand, blood was all over it.

Damn! Then, I heard Sasuke-kun's voice calling my name. "Slash!" I can hear the sound again. I felt something wet at my feet. It's bleeding. "How come everyone says that you're powerful, Haruno Sakura?" The second man said in a teasing voice.

That's it! I use my katana in a defensive position. "Kanashibari no Jutsu" I whisper. And their movement stops. "Kenkaze!" I shouted. I can see a whirlwind blade surround them…..

**Normal P.O.V**

Sasuke and his comrade heard a voice shouting in pain. It comes from where Sakura went. But Sasuke was not worried because the voice is a man's voice.

After a while, everyone was sleeping except Sasuke, Miyako and Hinata. "Hinata…. Why did Sakura betray Konoha?" Sasuke suddenly ask. Silence. "Because, when you decide to go to Orochimaru, Sakura-sama couldn't forgive herself for not stopping you." Hinata stop. "So she trains hard so that she could go with naruto to bring you back. But……. Her parents died. The akatsuki killed them."

"She asks Tsunade to help her get her revenge but Tsunade refuse to help because it was dangerous. So that night, she went to Konoha gate. She wants to get out of Konoha. But I saw her and I ask her to bring me with her and she says 'Yes'." Hinata continued.

They heard footsteps coming toward them. They take their Kunai. "Hinata…" A voice said. Someone step out of the darkness. It was Sakura. "Sakura-sama! What happen to you?" Miyako ask.

"I'm fine Miyako." Sakura replied.

**TBC**

**So…. Was it bad? Or was it good? Anyway please review. Flames are welcome. But please don't be so hard…**

**Ja ne!**

**S a k u r a – e**


	2. The Dare!

**Hello everyone……… I don't have any idea at all. But don't worry because I will try my best for this story. Here's the next chapter…**

**The Dare**

* * *

**Thursday 12:15 a.m**

"Hey… why don't you get some sleep?" Sakura said to Sasuke. Everyone included Miyako and Hinata is sleeping. Sasuke stared at Sakura. "Don't worry; I will not kill you guys." Sakura answered simply. "Whatever…" Sasuke replies.

**Thursday 1:00 a.m**

**Sakura P.O.V**

Sasuke-kun doesn't change a bit. But he looks so cute when he's sleeping. I slap my cheek. I sigh. I just want to go away so that I will never see Sasuke-kun again. I touch his forehead. It's hot. He's having a fever. I concentrate my chakra to my hand.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I don't understand why Sakura don't notice that I was only pretending. My head felt so heavy…. And Sakura's hand was so soft. She delivered her chakra to my forehead and I feel better. I guess she must use the healing method.

She is still the innocent girl I know 5 years ago. The same girl that always cries for me. She smiled. I really miss her sweet smile. She began to sing…Her voice is so sweet and soon, I fell asleep.

**Normal P.O.V**

**Friday 7:00 a.m**

Sasuke was the first one to awake. He yawns and looks around for Sakura. But he could only see a small note next to him. It says:

_Hey Sasuke….. You know, It troublesome waiting for you to awake. So, we left. If you're wondering where we could be, just go to Chihori. Anyway, we said this once. WE'LL NEVER RETURNS TO KONOHA! (Well, who knows? Maybe someday we change our mind.) Sasuke, you had a fever. Do not fight this few days. It's dangerous you know? If you die, how are you able to revive your clan? I know that you have defeated Itachi. Congratulations. That's all. Later._

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura._

He sighs. He looks at his search party. All of them are still sleeping. _'So now I have to go to Chihori'_He thought. He writes a note and leaves it next to Tsunade.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

**Chihori Gate 8:00 a.m**

"Identify yourself" The gate guard said to one person wearing a black coat and an akatsuki hat. "Kaoru Mitsui" The person replies. "Please come inside..." The guard said as he open the big gate. Well…. If I say I was Uchiha Sasuke, they will not let me come inside….. You ask me why?

Because……. I've been with Orochimaru and they will think that I will destroy this small and defend less chihori….

**Normal P.O.V**

**Chihori 8:05 a.m**

"Phew…that was easy." The man said. "I know you'll be coming..." A voice comes from behind. When he turns, he saw a woman with a bubblegum hair and cherry red lips. A woman named Sakura. "Sasuke-**'kun'**" Sakura said.

"How do you know it was me?" Sasuke said as he takes his hat off. "You think I'm THAT stupid?" Sakura answered. Sasuke laughed.

"So… what are you going to do?" Sakura suddenly ask. The only word that comes out off Sasuke's mouth is: "Huh?" Sakura sigh. "I mean, if you don't have anything to do, you can become an ANBU here." Sakura reply. "Huh?" Sasuke said again.

"Mirai-sama asks me to find a _talented _shinobi to become the ANBU leader. I think you're suitable…… If you agree, I will send you to Mirai-sama." Sakura told him. Well, Sasuke take a VERY long time to think. "Okay…." He said. "Good….." Sakura said to herself as she smile.

**Hinata P.O.V**

I and Miyako are hiding behind a big tree. I feel happy for Sakura-sama…. It's rare to see her smiling…

_**-Flashback-**_

"**_Hinata! Come back here!" Hyuuga Hiashi shouts. Hinata run as she shivers. She is so scared. Hiashi want her to marry Yagira Akira who lives at Hidden mist. So that the Hyuuga Clan could unite with the Yagira clan and the Hyuuga clan will be stronger. The wedding is in one month-time._**

**_But Hinata protest and she decide to run away because she doesn't want to marry Akira even though he was a nice and strong. But, Hiashi detect her and she run as fast as she can._**

**_When she arrives at the Konoha Gate, She saw Sakura take a last look at Konoha. When Hinata turn around, Hiashi is nowhere to find. She asks why sakura is leaving. "I…… want to train so that I could have my revenge." Sakura said._**

"**_Can I come with you?" Hinata ask. "Why?" Sakura replies. "I……… I want to be free." Hinata answer. "What about your clan?" Sakura ask back. "I don't care about them! I just wanna get the hell outta here!" Hinata said. _**

_**-End of flashback-**_

**Miyako P.O.V**

I'm very grateful…

_**-Flashback-**_

**_A girl sits alone in the dark alley. "Who…. Am…. I" She keeps asking herself. She can't remember anything at all. She cried in scared._**

"_**Are you okay?" Someone ask. The girl tries to look to the person. Pink hair, cherry lips and Emerald eyes. The girl nodded.**_

"_**What's your name?" The person said.**_

"_**I….. Don't remember." The girl reply.**_

"_**I see………. Where's your home?" The person asks again.**_

"_**I…… don't have a home." The girl answer.**_

"_**Why don't you come with me?" The pink-hair offer.**_

"_**Thank…… You." The girl thanks.**_

"_**I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura introduce herself.**_

_**Cottage**_

"_**Hinata, please heal this person." Sakura said. Hinata nodded.**_

"_**This is Hyuuga Hinata." Sakura introduce Hinata. The girl bow.**_

**_Sakura think about the girl's name. _**

"_**Don't you remember anything?" Sakura ask. The girl shook her head.**_

"_**How about I give you a name?" Sakura said. The girl nodded.**_

"**_How about Katsushita Miyako?" Sakura suggested. The girl nodded. (SaKuRa-E: Phew! I'm tired writing the word: 'The girl')_**

_**-End of Flashback-**_

**Sakura P.O.V**

**Mirai's office**

**9:00 a.m**

"Ohayo, Mirai-sama…" I said as I enter the big room. As usual, Mirai-sama is sleeping... she put her head on top of her desk. I walk there and slam the desk. "COME ON NOW! WAKE UP, MIRAI-SAMA!" I shout. She woke up lazily. She closes her eyes… "MIRAI-SAMA!" I shout again.

"Okay, okay! I'm awake…" She said. "What brought you here?" She mumbles. "You told me to find a new ANBU leader right? So…… here he is!" I reply as I point at Sasuke. Mirai-sama looks at him. Silence…..

"Okay listen up, I wanna see how good you are because I have some test for you. So come to the "Thousand death" training ground at 2:00 p.m." She said.

"What's his name?" She asks me. "Sasuke Uchiha." I answer her. Her eyes widened. "I know…. But I promise he wouldn't do anything bad here!" I continued. Silence… "Fine… But if I find out that he's trying to destroy this village, I will kill you BOTH." She tells us. I nodded and drag Sasuke out the office.

"**Kirosu Ramen Shop"**

**9:30 a.m**

"Ohayo, Kirosu-san." I said as I enter the ramen shop. "Oh, Sakura-san. What do you want to order today?" The 40 year old man asks me. "Um…. I have Miso ramen and a green tea." I said as I look at Sasuke. "I want regular ramen with tea." He ordered.

"Ah… Who is this? Your boyfriend?" He asks me. I blush a bit and I notice that Sasuke is blushing but he try to hide it. "No…. This is my friend, Sasuke Uchiha." I answer. He was in shock. "Don't worry…. He won't do anything. I promise." I continue.

"I believe that, Sakura-san. He doesn't look like a bad person. Besides, you always keep your promise." He compliments. I smile.

Sasuke sits beside me. "Okay…. So, people here are afraid of me huh?" He mumbles. "Correction…… It's hate. Not afraid." I correct him. "I see…" He said. His voice is a little down.

"And that's why I want you to be the ANBU leader…. So that people will look up to you… I hate it when other people hated you…" I tell him as I look at my green tea.

He drinks his tea. He smile and said: "Sakura…. I promise I will pass the test. And become this village's ANBU leader….. I promise." I look at him. "If you fail, you will become my slave. Deal?" I dare him. He laughs. "You're on!" He said.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Reviews:**

xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx: Hi! Me too…. I love a strong Sakura! Anyway, Thanks 4 reviewing.

Direwolf1427: Hi! Yup… I know… I need to improve my English… Anyway, Thanks 4 reviewing.

Nkitty29 Hi! Ha ha ha… don't worry…. I really love the just between us…. Too bad I had to delete it… Sniff-Sniff Anyway, Thanks 4 reviewing.

Epuneyujah: Hi! Thanks for telling me that. And I will tell you why Sasuke come back in the next chapter. Anyway, Thanks 4 reviewing.

Xiao-Ying-Xing: Hi! Okay, here you go:

_Sakura's technique: This one is called Yukagi. It can stop others movement, can cancel others attack that uses chakra. (Rasengan / Chidori) It can also heal injuries and illness. (I will tell the other uses in the next chapter.)_

_Miyako's technique: This one is called Hanabi. It can crush anything and use it as a weapon to perform the "Thousand Fireworks" attack. It can also heal injuries and illness. _

_Hinata's technique: This one is byakugan. (You know about them right?)_

Okay, that's all. Anyway, Thanks 4 reviewing.

Darkphoenixsaga: Hi! Yes… I agree with you. I'm thinking of making a C2 group about Sasu/Saku. And then, we collect all Sasu/Saku stories that we can find in this website. In the next chapter, Naruto will met Hinata and have some chit-chat. And maybe it's a fluffy moment… I don't know… Anyway, Thanks 4 reviewing!

yOli: Hi! I'm really glad that you like this story… Anyway, Thanks 4 reviewing.

And thanks to:

Archangel Rhapsody

TriGemini

For Reviewing.

**

* * *

****Author's note: I know it's short, but I have NO IDEA at all…… I just need your ide**a** so please review. I've been thinking of stopping writing this story if I have NO IDEA at all…… (SaKuRa-E: Would you just stop writing the word: idea?) –Sweatdrop- Anyway, please review and tell me whether I should stop writing this story kay'? Bye…**

**S a K u R a – E**


	3. Is this love?

**Is this love?**

**Hinata P.O.V**

**Kirosu ramen shop**

I enter the shop and I saw someone….. Blonde hair, shining blue eyes, innocent face….. Uzumaki Naruto. I quickly walk outside hoping that he wouldn't see me… but, "Hinata-san!" He calls me. DAMN! I look at him and smile sweetly as I can.

"Hi" I said. "What's wrong?" I ask him. "Um… I want to ask you something…" He answers as he pay for his ramen and walk towards my direction. As we walk together, I notice that he become taller. "Why do you leave Konoha?" He asks.

"Um…. Freedom." I answer. "Huh?" He muttered. "I wanted to be free. To not be used as a tool." I said. "I see…." He replies. "Hey, Hinata-san…." He stops. "What's wrong?" I ask. "I promise… I will never let others use you." He promises.

I smile and said "You promise…"

**Miyako P.O.V**

I've always wondered… Who am I? What am I doing in this world? Why can't I remember anything? Suddenly, my heart beats slow… An image flashes in my mind…

"_Otousan, Okaasan! Don't die!"_

"_Onegai!"_

"_Don't leave me!"_

"_Don't worry… we'll always stay with you…"_

"_Otousan!"_

"Ah!" I shout as a headache hit me. The headache grows stronger as I cry….

**Sakura P.O.V**

I invited Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto and Miyako to come at my house this night. But as usual, Miyako didn't want to come. So right now, I'm buying some groceries. But then, I saw Sasuke. After I'm done with me groceries, it suddenly rain.

I borrow an umbrella from Mrs. Watanabe. "Let me help you…" Sasuke said as he takes the groceries. I hold the umbrella as we walk to my house. I start a conversation.

"You've changed, Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"You know… you've become taller…"

"That's right, shorty."

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

"Oh yes, you are"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

I blush as I notice how close our face is. I notice that he's blushing too. In my surprise, we move our head closer. Closer…. Closer…. Closer as our lip touch.

After a while, we end our kiss as we're gasping for oxygen. I blush and said "Let's go" He nodded and we continue walking.

**Sakura's house**

As we arrive, we're already wet. Sasuke put the groceries and he said he's going to the inn. But before he can exit, I grab his hand and said "How about you stay here until this night… The rain is getting heavier… I'm afraid you'll get sick."

"Please?" I continue. "Okay…" He replies. I give him a towel and I told him to take a bath.

**Is this love?**

**(Sakura-e: This is the first song that I create)**

**I remember**

**The first time I met you**

**You're just as what I expected**

**I can't stop thinking of you**

**I feel uneasy without you**

**Is this love?**

**Oh, oh, yeah**

**You teach me how to be loved**

**You gave me happiness**

**You told me about love**

**You show me how to love**

**I believe**

**That this was love…**

**You…**

**You guide me to light**

**You keep from darkness**

**One day without you**

**Is like one year**

**And I know it's gonna hurt me**

**I can't stop thinking of you**

**I feel uneasy without you**

**Is this love?**

**Oh, oh, yeah**

**You teach me how to be loved**

**You gave me happiness**

**You told me about love**

**You show me how to love**

**I believe**

**That this was love…**

**Oh, oh, yeah**

**You teach me how to be loved**

**You gave me happiness**

**You told me about love**

**You show me how to love**

**I believe**

**That this was love…**

**Oh, oh, yeah…**

**Maybe…**

**Maybe…**

**This is love…**

**-End-**

Maybe this is love….

**Reviews:**

**Jenny: Hi, people hate Sasuke because he betrays Konoha and he join Orochimaru.**

**Xoni Newcomer: Hi, thanks for telling me that… It makes me want to try harder in making my fics. Oh yeah… before I forgot… Sakura tell Sasuke that she's at Chihori because she's looking for a new head ANBU.**

**TriGemini: Hi, There you go… Naruto is on this chapter. Naruto found the note that Sakura write so he went to Chihori. I didn't write the part that Naruto arrive at Chihori. The others notice that Sasuke and Naruto are missing in the next chapter.**

**And thanks to:**

**Princess Sakura Haruno**

**Dolphin77**

**Animeforever24**

**Fuunk**

**Shane**

**For reviewing**

**Author's note: I know it's VERY short. And here is some reason why it's short:**

**I'm having a fever**

**My flu is getting worse**

**My headache is killing me… (Sweatdrop)**

**Something is wrong with my laptop**

**And…. I just broke up with my boyfriend…. I know it's silly… But I can't think of anything right now… PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS… Bye...**


	4. To the HiddenSakura village!

**Under the sakura rain**

**

* * *

Sakura's house**

**8:30 p.m**

**Sakura P.O.V**

* * *

I'm making "tempura" and I keep thinking about Sasuke-kun… Wait… Since when did I call him Sasuke-**kun**?

"**Admit it! You're in love with him again!"**

'Who's that?'

"**I'm your inner side, stupid"**

'Huh? Whatever… anyway, I'm not in love with him _again_'

"**Oh yes, you did"**

'No, I didn't'

"**You did"**

'No'

"**Argh! Whatever…"**

"Sakura?" Someone breaks my thought. I turn and saw Sasuke. "What's wrong?" I ask him. "Uh… Why don't you take a bath? I'll take it from here." He answers. "Um…. Okay" I said as I went to my bathroom.

**

* * *

9:00 p.m**

Sakura and I were waiting for Naruto and Hinata. We didn't say a thing. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Sakura open the door and Naruto and Hinata walks in. "Hi, sasuke" Naruto and Hinata greet me. "Hey…" I reply.

"Let's eat!" Sakura said. "OKAY! I'M SO HUNGRY!" Naruto shout. Hinata giggle at his gestures. After we eat, Sakura told us to wait at the living room.

**

* * *

Sakura P.O.V**

* * *

I wash the plates and creeps to the living room. "Sakura-chan, can Sasuke, Hinata-san and I sleep at your house?" Naruto ask me. "Okay… How about we sleep at the living room? We can watch movie before we sleep." I suggest. "That's a good idea, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

I went to my room at take four pillows, blankets and comforters. "Sasuke, can you help me?" I shout. "Okay" He said as he takes the comforters and blankets. I place the comforters in front of the big TV. I'll be sleeping next between Sasuke and Naruto while Hinata sleeps next to Naruto.

We sit on our sleeping place. "What movie are we gonna watch?" I ask them. "Do you have horror movie?" Naruto ask. I nodded and look for the DVD. I found "The Ring" and show it to Naruto. "Great! I want to see it!" He said. I shiver as the movie starts.

The truth is I'm afraid… As the movie goes on, I hug Sasuke's arm. When the scary part begins, I close my eyes. Suddenly, Sasuke wrap his right arm around my shoulder. And I don't feel scared anymore… I feel protected.

Before we sleep, I and Sasuke had a little conversation.

"Sasuke, I want to ask you something…"

"What?"

"Before you left Konoha, did you really say 'Thank You'?"

-Silence-

"Yeah… So what?"

"Why?"

"Thanks because even though I push you away, you still love me. And you didn't hate me at all."

-Silence-

"Sakura, tell me about Miyako"

"Why? You're in love with her?"

"Nah… Just asking… Why? You're jealous?"

"I'm not! I found her at the chihori's alleys… It's kinda weird…"

"Why?"

"Because… Hinata said she couldn't find any wound on Miyako's body"

"Um… Why is it weird?"

"Because, chihori's alley is a dangerous place… it's full of thief and run-away ninjas… Even if I stay there for about one week, I could die"

"I see…"

Suddenly, the light goes off.

"Ah!" I shout as I hug Sasuke's arm. He laughs and said: "Don't tell me that the Shadow Kunoichi's leader is afraid of the dark" I blush. "Shut up!" I reply as I punch him playfully.

**

* * *

Miyako P.O.V**

**Chihori hill**

**9:00 p.m**

* * *

I walk slowly and then, I saw him… Ichigo Kikuru. I meet him when I was on a mission and he was on we're on the same team. "Hi, Ichigo" I greet him. He turns and says: "Hi" I sit next to him. "Mirai-sama said we have a mission tomorrow." I tell him.

"We'll be going to hidden-Sakura village. We have to steal a scroll from a run-away ninja." I continue. He smiles as he looks at the stars. I like his short brown hair and his blue eyes.

I know people don't like him because of his characteristic. But, I like him just the way he was. People say he was anti-social but he always open up to me.

**

* * *

In the next morning**

* * *

I wait for Ichigo at the Chihori main gate. This is the third time I went for a mission without Sakura-sama and Hinata-san. Sometimes, it felt weird… "Hey… Let's go" Someone break my thought. I look behind and I saw Ichigo.

We both jump up on a tree and hop from a branch to another branch. I don't know why…. But I felt that the Hidden-Sakura contains my memory… And I can't wait to reach there.

After about an hour, we arrive at the main gate. This place seems very familiar… I walk slowly and I open the gate. My eyes widened. This place is very beautiful.

"Let's explore the town first." I suggest. He nodded and he walks next to me. We walk through a sakura forest and my memory recall…

"_Okaasan, it's beautiful!"_

"_Yes… It was very beautiful, Hikaru"_

Who's Hikaru? After a while, we reach the town. "Ichigo, I'm starving. Let's go eat something." I said. He nodded and went to a restaurant nearby.

* * *

"Kurosaki-sama, _she_'s here…" A skinny man said. "She's back? That's good…" Another man replies as he grins. "I wonder if she still remember me…" He continue.**

* * *

Naruto: Hey! I'm not in this chapter!**

**Sakura: Yay! Sasuke-kun hug me!**

**Sasuke: -Blush- Oh man…. Anyway, please review.**

**SaKuRa-E: Hey! That was my line! Anyway, sorry because it's very short and I update it very late. It's because my laptop is broken down. So I type this chapter at my friend's house. In the next chapter, I will focus on Miyako. **

**Reviews:  
**

**TriGemini: Hi! Miyako didn't join the other because she wants to meet Ichigo. Yup, she does not remember anything about herself. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Animeforever24: I'm really sorry that I didn't update ASAP. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Xelagirl2: Thanks… I was so happy to know that I'm one of your fave authors. Yeah… all of it happen to me in ONE lousy month… Anyway, thanks for reviewing.**

**Lavender-Stone: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lexy499: Thanks for reviewing!**

**PLEASE! I NEED IDEAS!**


End file.
